


I Like You OK!

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [7]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Beta Qian Kun, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Jisung being Jisung, M/M, Mention depression, Minor-character death, Multi, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Other, Teen Angst, Young Love, at the end, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Jisung didn't know why he was in such a foul mood lately. Everything was going great in his life, and it wasn't until he realized that he was in love with his best friend that it dawned on him what was wrong.  Luckily, he was spending the night with his older brother Jaemin, and he ended up helping his little brother out some.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Others relationships mentioned, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: In Another World Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	I Like You OK!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next one, enjoy!   
> -N.

Jisung was mad. Well, he wasn't mad per say, he was just agitated, and he didn't really understand why he was in such a crabby mood. It just came over him this morning, but he couldn't think of anything that has happened in his life recently to put him in such a mood. School has been relatively calm these past couple of weeks, and his home life has been the same old same old. So he's really having a hard time trying to figure out what's gotten him so out of it recently. After going over the past couple of weeks in his head Jisung can't really think of anything. So that just made him even more frustrated than he was to begin with. The young alpha let out a huff of breath in frustration. He really hated it when stuff like this happened to him, and normally to make matters worse he ends up figuring everything out when he least expects it and that just drives him nuts! It was times like these that he wished that his brain worked like his older brother Jaehyun's, he always seemed to be able to function like a normal adult. Even his older brother Jaemin had his life together somehow, and he was a pregnant college student. His life should be so stressful that it wasn't funny, but every time he saw the elder omega he always seemed to be calm and happy. Jisung didn't know how they did it , and it was quite frustrating for him too. 

"What's wrong Jisung-ah?" Doyoung asked from the front seat of the car. And it was then that Jisung remembered that he was in the car with his older brother's mate Doyoung. The beta was looking back at him through the rearview mirror. Jisung then remembered where he was and why he was there. It was Friday, and Doyoung had come to pick him up from school to take him to his older brother Jaemin's apartment that he shared with his two mates Jeno and Renjun. Friday night meant date night for his older brother and his mate. And even though Jisung was old enough to stay at home by himself, they didn't trust him. Even though he's almost an adult, he's still too accident prone for his older brother and Doyoung to leave him home alone. So he almost flooded the apartment a couple of times,.. He's better now. Okay, even Jisung himself doesn't believe that one. So every Friday night he goes somewhere, normally he goes over to his best friend Chenle's apartment. The elder omega had moved in with his older cousin Sicheng (Renjun's brother) and his mate/finance Yuta near the end of high school for him when his parents had to move back to China to help their eldest son run the company. So with Sicheng he went, they would hang out while the elder couple did lovey-dovey stuff in front of them. And they would spend the night playing video games and watch movies and dance and what not. But this week his best friend was scheduled to have his heat. So he wasn't allowed to go over there this week. Before, if they needed someone to watch Jisung, they would ask their friend Taeyong, but he was pregnant, and his younger brother Donghyuck(Who was another option) was sick, so that put the two of them out of the running. Taeil had to work, and Kun, Ten, Lucas, and his mate who was Doyoung's little brother Jungwoo were busy trying to inform Lucas's side of the family that the omega was pregnant. So the only option left was his older brother Jaemin. And normally they had no problem asking Jaemin to watch his baby brother, he always did it when they were younger. But the omega was also pregnant, and they didn't want to stress out Jaemin anymore than they had to. But, when Jaehyun had called earlier to see if it was okay, the younger had jumped at the chance to have his baby brother sleep over that night. So here they were. 

"I'm okay Hyung." Jisung said. "I was just thinking." He told him. Doyoung didn't really seem to buy it, and he spent a couple of seconds staring at him before going back to the road. Jisung then turned his attention to looking out the window and watching the world go by as they made his way to Jaemin's apartment. In relation to their own apartment, Jaemin actually lives really close, it was one of the things that they had to do to let Jaemin move out. They had to be living close to someone, and three options were them, Yuta and Sicheng, or Kun and Ten.(Taeyong was still with his ex at the time and no one in their friend group trusted the man with anyone.) Luckily, they were able to find a nice sized apartment near Doyoung and Jaehyun for a halfway decent price. And both Jaehyun and Sicheng had offered to help them pay for it if they ever needed it, along with Jeno's parents. But it was a bit of a drive from Jisung's school to the apartment. Though it gave the three occupants of the apartment time to get home from class if they had any. But it still felt like the shortest drive of his life to Jisung. 

"Okay, we're here." Doyoung said as he parked the car across the street from the building. Jisung snapped out of his own head at the sound of the car shutting off. He moved to grab his stuff and get out of the car. Doyoung and him then crossed the street and walked to the front door. He felt a little bit like a baby since his older brother's mate was walking him to his other older brother's home. But, Doyoung was a worrier and he wanted to make sure that everyone was okay and that they didn't need anything. And it didn't help matters a whole lot that Jisung was very clumsy and he bets that Doyoung can just invision him breaking his neck trying to go to the elevator. So he just keeps his mouth shut and lets him do whatever. They paused at the front door and Jisung rang the bell while Doyoung texted Jeno that they were there. It didn't take that long for the door to unlock, and a text from Jeno telling them to come up. Walking into the building, Jisung looked over the elder's shoulder at his phone as he continued to text Jeno.

**Doyoung-Hyung:** **We're here, Sungie's ringing the doorbell.**

**_NoNo:_ ** **Okay Hyung, I'll let you in and you guys can just go ahead and come up.**

**Doyoung-Hyung:** **How are things going?**

**_NoNo:_ ** **Help. Nana's stress cooking and we're running out of room. He's already sent Injunie and me out 3 times today alone to give food to people. Junnie's currently at Sicheng-Hyung's to drop off more food for Lele for his heat.**

**Doyoung-Hyung:** **Sorry, but we're on our way. ;)**

Jisung and Doyoung just shared a look with each other as they entered the elevator. "Have fun Jisungie." Doyoung told him. Jisung just glared at him in response. Knowing Jaemin all of his life, he knows this for sure. When the omega is stress cooking, nothing good ever comes from it and he's in "Emmoa Mode" as Jaehyun had dubbed it when they were children. And it's only gotten worse since he's gotten pregnant. He really was going to need all of the luck that he could muster to be able to get through this night in one piece.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It didn't take the two of them that long to make it to the 12th floor where the couple's apartment was located. The beta and the alpha walked out of the door and headed out and over to the apartment. They only had about a 15 second walk down the hallway to the left from the elevator door and they were there. Stopping in front of the apartment door, Doyoung had only just moved his hand to knock when the door to the apartment flew open. And the next thing that Doyoung knew he had an arm full of pregnant omega. "Hyung!" Jaemin squeaked as he launched himself at the elder. Doyoung let out a small oof, as he tried not to drop his mate;s pregnant little brother. "Hey, Nana." Doyoung said as he hugged the younger man back. And not that long after the door had been opened, Jeno came running out to make sure that no one was hurt. "Jaemin-ah, how many times do I have to tell you, be careful!" The young alpha said exasperatedly. He rubbed both of his hands over his face, and smiled a little bit at Jisung. Jaemin pulled back a little bit and smiled at his mate. Jeno just sighed to himself. Once Jaemin had unlatched himself from Doyoung and had spotted his baby brother Jisung knew that he was in trouble. "Jisungie!" Jaemin said as he moved to latch onto his baby brother. And for a pregnant omega, Jisung was still pretty sure that his brother was why stronger than him still. This was going to be a long night. 

Jisung spent the next couple of minutes being squished to death by his older brother. And don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he didn't love his brother or anything, it's just that his brother could be very affectionate, and with him being pregnant, it makes it 10 times worse. And he knows that it's mainly hormone fueled but he still can't help but hate it sometimes. "Alright, Nana, let Sungie-ah go before you cut off his oxygen supply." Jeno said as he walked up to the two brothers to try and save Jisung from the omega's affections. And Doyoung was not that far behind him. Jisung can just imagine his older brother pouting at his mate over his shoulder and had to hold back rolling his eyes at the two of them. And not even a moment later his older brother retracts from him and instead goes to latch onto his alpha mate. Wait, where was Renjun? The beta was a homebody and almost never went out unless Jaemin or Chenle forced him to. 

"Wait a minute, where's Renjun-Hyung?" Jisung asked the others in the room. And Doyoung turned his head to scan the room and come to the realization that the beta wasn't there. "Yeah, where is Injunnie?" Doyoung asked. "Oh, he went to Yuta-Hyung and Sicheng-Hyung's apartment." Jeno said. "Lele's heat is coming and Nana cooked him some food, and Junnie took it over there." The alpha explained. "And I also cooked some food for Hyuck since he's still recovering, and some for Taeyong-Hyung and Johnny-Hyung.." Jaemin trailed off as he broke away from Jeno and headed into the kitchen. Jeno gave them a 'Help me' look as he let his omega mate drag him off into their kitchen. Jisung and Doyoung just exchanged a look with each other. It didn't take that long before they both decided that it was the right thing to do was to go and save Jeno. Jisung couldn't help but think that this was going to be a very long weekend.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took them a total of 20 minutes to get Jaemin to let Jeno go long enough so that they could send Doyoung off on his way so that he could go home and get ready for his date night. Jaemin had sent the elder beta off with three, count them three take home containers of food and baked goods. And on his way out he told him that he would send even more with Jsiung when he went home. Doyoung just smiled politely and nodded his head as he walked through the doorway. Jisung took one last deep breath before he turned back towards his brother and his mate. Jaemin was draped over Jeno, and the young alpha had wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Jisung smiled to himself a little bit at the action. He was glad that Jaemin was finally with someone(s) who made him happy and that he could make happy. Jisung knew that his brother had a lot of issues with their mother dying, and being an omega. And he had a lot of trouble with anxiety and insecurity, especially in his teenage years. Things came to a head when not that long after their grandmother died, Jaemin had a herniated disc in his back. Jisung had never seen his older brother so dispondents before. But, his life ended up turning around when Jeno and Renjun finally got it together enough to confess to him and they started going out. And the three of them have been together ever since. And Jisung's was so happy for him. 

Not that long after Doyoung left, Jisung heard the door open and slam shut. All three of them turned their heads to see Renjun walking into the apartment. The young beta was wearing a dark maroon sweatshirt, that Jisung was pretty sure was Jaemin's, with the hood up over his head and wearing sunglasses. "Hey Injunnie." Jeno said calmly. "Junnie!" Jaemin squeaked, and walked over and threw his arms around the elder. The beta just sighed and hugged his pregnant mate back. "Hi Hyung." Jisung greeted when Jaemin finally let him go, Renjun just smiled. "Hey Jisungie." Renjun said as he walked up to the younger alpha and hugged him. And it was only then that Jisung realized exactly how much taller he is than the beta. He took great joy in that fact and he wasn't going to lie and say that this didn't help to improve his earlier sour mood just a little bit. 

The two of them ended up breaking apart when they heard sniffles from behind them. They turned and saw Jaemin standing next to Jeno with tears in his eyes, as the alpha was trying to figure out what was wrong so that he could help him. "Nana what's wrong?" Renjun asked as he moved to be closer to his mates, with Jisung not that far behind him. Jaemin just shakes his head and reaches out so that he can hug both Renjun and his baby brother. The three of them just hug each other for a couple of minutes before they all pull back from one another. And poor Jeno was standing on the side watching, and internally panicking because he had no idea what he was supposed to do with this situation. "I'm sorry." Jaemin said when he finally pulled back. "Stupid hormones." He sniffed. "I just realized how much taller Jisungie is than you and the rest of us, and I started thinking about how grown up he is now,.. And oh my God you're almost an adult, and I just can't." And that was when the water works started yet again. Jisung really wasn't sure what to do with this situation. Though he had decided to leave it to Renjun and Jeno since the two of them seemed to know what to do to calm Jaemin down. It then dawns on the youngest that more likely than not, they've had to deal with all of this a lot more than he has. 

"It's okay Hyung." Jisung said not that long after Renjun and Jeno had rushed over to confront the omega. "I know that you can't help it, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." He said, trying to make his brother feel better. And Jisung only ended up succeeding in somehow making him cry even more. He had no idea how he did it, and he felt bad about it. Jaemin ended up brushing both his mates off and moved across the room and over to his little brother and went and threw his arms around Jisung in a bear hug. The elder buried his neck in his baby brother's neck and squeezed him. "It's okay Jisungie you didn't do anything wrong." Jaemin said into his ear. "I just realized that I have the best baby brother in the world that I could ever ask for." And damn his brother, because that made the water works start for Jisung too, and now both of them were crying their eyes out in the middle of his brother's living room. Jeno and Renjun disappeared into the kitchen to give the two brothers some more privacy and just left them to it while they went and started on dinner where Jaemin had left off. They both knew that this was probably going to be a very long night. 

================================================================================ 

Jisung and Jaemin spent the next 20 minutes or so holding each other in the middle of the living room crying. It was very therapeutic for Jisung, even though he really had no idea what was wrong with him, but he didn't really care. All of his life whenever he had a problem all that he had to do was go to either Jaehyun or Jaemin and it just all magically disappeared from him. It worked when he was 2, and it will probably still work when he's 92. There's just something for him about being in one of his older brother's presences that is just automatically calming to him. In the time that it took for the two of them to calm down enough to where they were able to break apart, Jeno and Renjun were able to finish all of the food that Jaemin was making. Then Jaemin walked into the room to check on them with Jisung, and almost immediately ran out of the room to go puke. Jeno ran after him to make sure that he was alright, and Renjun had decided that they were going to get a pizza or something since he knew that Jaemin could actually eat it without hurling. Jisung just stood there and smiled, he knew better than to anger the beta. 

45 minutes later all four of them were sitting on the couch in their living room eating pizza and watching some random dumb romance movie. It reminded Jisung a lot of when he was little and when Jaemin or Jaehyun used to have sleepovers with their friends. They used to let him join in on some of the stuff that they would do and Jisung always felt like he was a part of the bigger boys when he was a kid. His brothers, even though they always had their own lives, and own friends, always made sure to make Jisung feel included in what they were doing. When he was little he was really shy, and quiet, though he's still sort of like that now with strangers and people that he really doesn't know, but he was way worse then. He really wasn't able to come out of his shell and really start to make friends of his own until he met Chenle when they were children. The older omega had moved to Seoul with his family when they were about in middle school or so. And Jaemin had introduced them since he was Renjun's little cousin. Jisung can remember his brother telling him that Chenle still had some trouble with his Korean and that he really hasn't made any friends yet. And since they were close in age he had convinced Renjun to bring Chenle over so that they could be friends. The two of them have been inseparable ever since.  


And just as soon as he started to think about his best friend again, the irritable mood that he had been in earlier that day was starting to creep its way back into Jisung's subconscious. It was frustrating to him, because he didn't know why he was feeling like this. There was nothing in his life at the moment that could warrant this weird mood that he was in. He was doing well in school, and dance, everything was going well at his home and for all of his brothers and friends. He already had his rut like 2 or 3 months ago, so that wasn't the cause of his irritation. The only thing that's slightly out of the ordinary was the fact that Chenle was in heat at the moment. But he's gone into heat plenty of times in the whole time period that they have known each other, and it's not anything new. Though, Jisung will admit that he's more worried about Chenle for some reason now than he was before. He could only text Chenle, Sicheng, or Yuta to check on him since he couldn't go physically since that could not only make his heat worse, it could also trigger Jisung's rut. So he stayed as far away as he could. Though anyone else that he knew could go near him since they were either mated, family or both. It was times like these that Jisung hated being the odd man out. And he got even more worried when no one would answer him. Chenle's heats were known to be very rough sometimes and he's not always up for conversation during them. And Jisung knows that this doesn't necessarily mean that anything's wrong with him, but that doesn't make him feel any less worried. Or any less agitated at his Hyungs, how hard is it to pick up a phone and call or just shoot off a little text on his well being. Though he knows that it's not anyone's fault, Jisung's just in a crabby mood because he can't be there to take care of Chenle because he loves him...... Wait. What?! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Love. Wait, no that's not right. He's not in love with Chenle, though he does love the omega, but not like that. Sure, Chenle's a nice person, and even though his family is filthy rich, he's one of the most charitable people that's Jisung's ever seen. He's kind and caring, and even though when you really get the elder laughing he can sound like a shrieking dolphin, Jisung absolutely adores his laugh. He finds that it's one of the best features that Chenle has. And even though Jisung doesn't really agree with this mentality, Chenle just doesn't care. He doesn't care about what other people think about him, except the ones that he thinks that matters to him. Jisung chalks this up to how Chenle just always seems more open and friendly towards everyone that they meet compared to Jisung. Though that just might be due to the fact that Chenle is less insecure about himself and everything that he does than Jisung is. But he's not going to argue with him about it anymore. Besides that, Chenle's highly intelligent, and very quick witted.(You can definitely tell that he;s related to Renjun.) And last, but not least, Jisung's pretty sure that besides his brothers, and his Taeyong-Hyung, Chenle's like the most beautiful person that he's ever met in his life. But that doesn't mean anything though, a lot of people find their best friend attractive, and sometimes, and only sometimes, they may or may not fantasize about what it would be like to kiss them, on the lips,... And, okay he was screwed. Very, very screwed. 

And it was there on that Friday night at 9:45 pm, sitting next to his pregnant elder brother Jaemin, and his two mates. They were watching some dumb, cheesy romantc movie in English that Mark-Hyung had recommended to them, and it just hit him. He loved Chenle. He loved Zhong Chenle. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with his best friend Zhong Chenle. With all of these knew feelings and emotions flooding through him, and all of these memories of them together just flashing by, he didn't know what to do. Jisung was becoming increasingly overwhelmed as time went on, and he didn't know what to do with all of this information that he just discovered himself. He didn't know what to do and that scared him a lot. 

"Is something wrong Sungie?" Jaemin whispered into his ear. Hearing his voice, even though it was just a whisper scared Jsiung half to death. He jumped a little bit in his seat and turned to look at his brother. And it was a good thing too that Jisung didn't have any food or anything in his hands at the time or else that would have ended up everywhere. Once Jisung's heart didn't feel like it was going to burst out of his chest, he turned to look at his brother. Jaemin was sitting there next to him with a worried expression on his face. And Jisung could tell that by the pinch in the elder's eyebrows, the younger knew that there was no way that his brother was going to drop this. So he just decided to settle for something in between of an answer and not really telling him anything and telling him that he was tired. "Nothing, Hyung." Jisung said in a whisper as he shook his head at his brother. "I'm just tired, guess I zoned out a bit." Jaemin didn't really seem to buy it, but he didn't push anymore on the issue and went back to watching the movie. Jisung let out a little sigh of relief and hoped that he could escape the rest of this weekend without being nagged to death by his older brother over his love life.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It wasn't that long after they all finished the movie that they all decided to call it a night and turn in. The three oldest in the room had been dealing with college stress, work stress, and Jaemin who was pregnant on top of everything else, so everyone was tired to say the very least of the situation. So Jisung bid them all goodnight and went to his bed on their couch. Normally since the couple had recently moved into a 2 bedroom apartment he would just sleep in the guest room, but since they were in the middle of changing that out into the baby's room that only left their couch open. Jisung knows that Jaemin feels bad that he has to make his little brother sleep on their old couch that they got at a second-hand store. But he's told him time and time again that it doesn't bother him a single bit. After all he used to sleep on the floor underneath the carpet when he was a little kid. Freaked their grandmother out a lot, but he still did it anyway. So their couch was nothing to him. But Jisung was not going to let his brother sleep on it, one, he's pregnant, and that would hurt his back, and two, he had a herniated disc when he was in high school that left him immobilie for months, and this would hurt his back. So the only way that Jaemin was allowed near it was to sit down on it. 

Though just because he has no problem sleeping on the couch, doesn't mean that he would be able to sleep on it that night. As soon as he laid down after biding his brother and his mates goodnight, Jisung was hit with a huge rush of adrenaline. He ended up spending the next 2 hours or so tossing and turning on the couch, trying every position possible to get him to go to sleep. But with Jisung's luck nothing was working, so he just decided to give up and play on his phone for a little bit, hoping that after a while his body would just conk out on him and he could get some sleep. After 20 minutes or so of doing that, he ended up getting bored again, so he just decided that he was going to get him a late night snack, or a drink of water or something, maybe go to the bathroom. He was just so jittery all of a sudden that he just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. So, by doing something else he hoped that it would maybe aid him in his sleep troubles. 

Jisung padded his way over to the apartment's kitchen from his place on the couch. Which wasn't that far of a trek since there wasn't a whole lot of distance between the living room and the kitchen of the apartment. Another thing that Jisung was thankful for when staying over here on the couch. He could move about in the front of the apartment without really worrying about accidentally waking up his brother or his 2 mates in the process of going to the bathroom or getting a midnight snack or something. Though it was still a possibility, but it was less likely since they were in the back of the apartment, and all three of them slept like the dead when they really wanted to. Though one thing that Jisung didn't really know about was that since he's become pregnant Jaemin's become a very light sleeper. It was part of the reason along with his morning sickness and nausea in general as to why he's so tired all the time. Along with the fact that he's growing another person in him. But not to fear, he's going to learn that new fact very soon. 

Jisung was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of milk. He had already gone to the bathroom and figured that a late night drink and a tiny snack wouldn't hurt him too much. And it wouldn't harm him at all as long as none of his brothers found out about it. He was just sitting in the dark, minding his own business when all of a sudden one of the kitchen lights turned on. Jisung jumped at the sudden light and almost fell off of the counter onto the floor. Luckily he was able to catch himself in time and adjusted himself accordingly so that he wouldn't fall down. "Sungie, what are you doing up?" Jaemin asked him from the doorway. Jisung turned his head at his brother's voice, and saw the omega standing there in his pajamas, with one hand on the light switch and the other one on his bump. He had a look of concern on his face that was more distinct than the one that he was wearing during the movie. And that was when Jisung knew that he was utterly and royally screwed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jisung just sat there and stared at his brother, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He knew that he had been caught, and that there was no point in trying to get out of it. Especially if it was Jaemin, the omega was a very persistent, and tactical person. If he thought that there was something bothering someone, especially his little brother, then he won’t stop until he’s figured out the cause of it all and had found a way to stop it. It was at that moment that Jsiung really wished that it was Jeno who had caught him, at least then he would have had a chance at convincing the elder that he was okay. And Renjun would just say to spit it out already and refuse to go to sleep if he didn’t talk and that if he didn’t then eventually Jeno and Jaemin would come looking for them. But out of the three of them Jaemin was really the worst, Jisung had a very hard time trying to keep anything from his brothers. Both of them loved him very much and all that they wanted to do was help him out with anything that he was struggling with. Which just made it hard for him to say no to them. And Jaemin being pregnant only made things worse. He was even harder to say no to. 

“Oh, hey Hyung.” Jisung said. And he tried to keep his voice nonchalantly, he really did, but he could tell that Jaemin had read right through him. “What are you doing up?” He asked him. Jaemin didn’t say anything at first, and Jisung had gotten nervous and thought that he was going to get lectured again. But Jaemin just quietly walked over to him, and stopped right in front of Jisung and placed a hand on his cheek. “I got up to pee, and I felt that something was wrong.” Jaemin said softly, I came in here when I saw that you weren’t on the couch.” He told him. “What’s wrong Jisungie?” And he looked so sweet and warm that Jisung couldn’t say no to him.  


“I don’t know.” He said at first. “I just couldn’t sleep, and thought that this would help.” Jisung said, gesturing towards his drink and sandwich. “Guess it hasn’t helped a whole lot.” Jaemin just looked at him, and Jisung felt bad for making his brother worry so much. He knew that having his brother stressed out a lot was very bad for the baby, and he didn’t want to put his future neice or nephew in danger for something as dumb as his teenage hormones. “Jisung-ah.” Jaemin said softly as he started to play with the younger alpha’s hair. “Tell Hyung the truth.” And Jisung knew that he had no choice but to tell him what was wrong. He knew that it was now or never and that if he had to tell someone, he felt good about telling his older brother in the very least. 

“It’s just…” Jisung said. And he really didn’t know how to go about saying this to Jaemin. Every single way that he could think of just made the words get stuck in his throat. So, in the end he just figured that the best way to about all of this would be to just spit out straight. Ripping it off like a bandaid would be the easiest way to get this over and done with. “I think that I’m in love with Lele!” He just blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned his head to look away from his older brother. He was too anxious to stay put and see what his brother’s reaction was going to be. He waited a few minutes to see what Jaemin was going to do, but it didn’t take that long for Jaemin to reach under and cup the younger’s chin in his hand and tilt his head up to face him. Jisung sat there stunned as he saw the look of pure joy on his older brother’s face. Jaemin had a small smile on his face, and Jisung could see the tears pooling in his eyes. The only reason that Jisung knew that his brother was happy was because of the smile that he was wearing on his face. Seeing his brother seem so happy to hear the news made a lot of Jisung’s worries and anxieties melt away. He felt stupid, ever thinking that his brother would ever be upset with the fact that he would be in love with Chenle. 

“It took you long enough to realize.” Was the first thing that Jaemin said. “And I’m so happy for you.” Was the second. Jisung just sat there dumbfounded for a moment. His older brother knew that he was in love with his best friend? Though it really shouldn’t surprise him at this point since Jaemin seemed to know a lot about Jisung before he did himself. “What do you mean that it was about time that I figured it out?” Jisung asked him, confused. Jaemin just sighed and ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Sungie, I knew from the first time that I saw you and Lele-ah interact that you two were going to end up together.” Jaemin told him. “As Jaehyun-Hyung told me, you act around Lele, like how I acted around Jeno and Injunie before we got our act together and started dating.” That normally wasn’t how that last part was phrased, but Jaemin, Jungwoo, and Taeyong had all outlawed cursing in their presences. They didn’t want their kids' first word to be something explicit. And Jisung can totally get behind that, but he still found it funny the lengths that everyone goes to, to make sure that they keep their language clean around them. 

“So does that mean that everyone knew that I have a crush on Chenle but me?” Jisung asked. “Wait.. does that mean that he knows too?!” He was really starting to panic now. He had no idea if Chenle even liked him back. So if he didn’t and he knew, then Jisung could never be on the same planet, let alone in the same room with him ever again. Jaemin just smiled at him softly, and the fond look in his eyes told Jisung all that he needed to know. He wished that he could find a dark hole somewhere and crawl into it and never come out. Jisung groaned and dropped his head onto his older brother’s shoulders. That’s it, his life was over, and he had no way to reverse it at all. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey, Jisungie, look at me.” Jaemin said after a couple of minutes of letting his brother wallow in self pity. Reluctantly, Jisung lifted his head from the omega’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. Jaemin still had that fond look in his eyes, and he looked so soft and compassionate that Jisung couldn’t help but to just break down. He spent the next 10 minutes or so crying into his older brother's shirt, in search of some form of comfort. It was only when it dawned on him that Jaemin couldn’t stand for long periods of time that he backed away from his brother and jumped down off of the kitchen counter. Before Jaemin could ask him what he was doing, Jisung had already dragged him and was placing the elder on the couch. The omega just looked at the younger alpha, slightly confused and wondered what was going on in his little brother’s head. But before he could get too into that train of thought, his baby brother just plopped down beside him and hugged him. 

“What if he doesn’t like me back, Hyung?” Jisung asked him out of the blue. And his voice was so quiet that he had a hard time hearing him. Jaemin just smiled at him and hugged his little brother tighter. “You don’t have to worry about that at all Jisungie.” Jaemin told him. “The only other two people that didn’t figure out that you guys like each other were you and Lele.” He told him. And all that Jisung could do in response was blush and bury his face in his older brother’s chest. “It’s okay Jisungie, I know that it can be very embarrassing but it’s all going to work out in the end. “ The omega told him. “How do you know that Hyung?” Jisung asked as he pulled back from his older brother. Jaemin just smiled at him. “Sungie, I went through the exact same thing that you are when Jeno, Renjun and I got together.” He told him. “Don’t you remember?”  


Jisung did in fact remember the time that his older brother was talking about. It was during Jaemin’s sophomore or Junior year if he remembers correctly, Jisung himself would have still been in middle school at that point. And it wasn’t that long after their grandmother died when all of this had started. Jaemin wasn’t dealing with this well, he was very attached to their grandmother. Of course, all of them were, the woman had practically raised them all their lives. Even before their mother had died in that fire. Before Jisung’s father was killed in the line of duty. Before Jaemin’s dad left for another country and never knew him, before their grandfather died. And even before Jaehyun’s father had abandoned their mother and left her to raise him all on his own. Their grandmother was the one constant that they had in their lives, and she was just gone all of a sudden. And to make matters even worse, Jaemin was the one to find her. It was early one morning that they were trying to get ready for school. Even though Jaemin and Jisung were old enough to get themselves ready for school, they still started their day off getting ready with their grandmother. But she didn’t get up that day. 

Jaemin had sent Jisung off to go and wash up while he went to check on their grandmother. Jisung was half asleep, but he woke up as soon as he heard Jaemin scream. He dashed out of the bathroom and ran down the hall to where their grandmother was. But when he tried to get the door open he found that it was locked. He knocked on the door and begged Jaemin to let him and tell him what was wrong. But the older man just leaned up against the door so that Jisung couldn’t open it and told him to run back to their shared bedroom and call Jaehyun and tell him that it was an emergency and to get over here quickly. Jaemin spent the next 20 minutes alone and locked in the same room as their grandmother’s dead body while they waited for Jaehyun to get over there. When he finally got there he wasn’t alone, he had Doyoung with him. Doyoung took Jisung and went into the kitchen while Jaehyun went to get Jaemin. And his second eldest brother hasn’t been the same since. 

For the rest of the year, Jaemin had spiraled down into a dark depressive-like state. Jaehyun tried his best to get his little brother to open up and to talk about what was bothering him, but he had to find ways to support not only him, but Jisung, Jaemin and still somehow manage to keep himself in school. Luckily, Doyoung’s grandfather was able to help with that, and they sold their old apartment and moved into the one that Doyoung and Jungwoo were living in. And they still had pension money coming in from Jisung’s father, and their grandfather, and settlement money from when their mother died, along with Jaehyun and eventually Jaemin getting a job to help pay for stuff. But Jisung could tell that there was really something wrong with Jaemin. And things only got worse when Renjun and Jeno got together that year, and something in Jaemin just broke. Needless to say that things did indeed get messy and at more than one point Jisung really thought that Jaemin was going to do something seriously dangerous to hurt himself. But long story short, things ended up working out in the end of it all though. But Jisung knew that he could trust his brother. “Okay Hyung,” Jisung said. “I trust you.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A couple of days later found Jisung standing outside of his best friend’s front door. It had been almost a week since Chenle’s heat had ended, Jisung had given him a couple of days to rest and gain back his strength. During that time, he had really thought out what he had wanted to do in terms of confessing to him. Finally he just gave up and was going to tell it all to him straight. So that next Friday he had told his brother Jaehyun that he was going over to check on Chenle after school, which Jaehyun said was alright, and as soon as the final bell rang he ran out of the building and booked it over to Yuta and Sicheng’s apartment building. Luckily, it didn’t take him all that long to get over there, since they lived pretty close to their high school. And before he knew it, Jisung was standing right in front of the door. There was no backing out of this now. It was now or never. 

Knocking rapidly before he could change his mind and back out, Jisung just bounced in place while he waited for Chenle to open the door. He hoped that Sicheng and Yuta were out so that this wouldn’t be too hard to do. And luck seemed to be on his side today, since Chenle was the one to open the door. He seemed surprised to see that it was Jisung on the other end of the door, but he didn’t seem upset about it all. That was when it dawned on him that he had forgotten to call Chenle and tell him that he was going to come over to check on him. Though he normally did that after the elder’s heat was over with. “Jisung?” Chenle asked softly as he opened the door fully. “What are you doing here?” He asked him. And Jisung could tell that he still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent by how raspy his voice was. Jsiung’s mind just went blank and he didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did next. He leaned over and kissed the elder on the lips quickly and then pulled back like he had been burned. Both of them stood there for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. And again Jisung was the one to do something stupid. “I LIKE YOU OKAY!” Jisung yelled and then ran away like a bat out of Hell. And he ended up running all the way home too. And that just left poor Chenle alone at his front door wondering what the Hell just happened. And when Sicheng came home five minutes later he asked him what was wrong and Chenle honestly didn’t know what to tell him. 


End file.
